OP X Pokemon: Black & White Preview
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A sneak peek of my next One Piece and Pokemon crossover! No flames or hate, please. Read and review.


One Piece X Pokemon Black/White: Victini and Reshiram /Zekrom Preview

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- A sneak peek of my next One Piece/Pokemon Crossover!

* * *

(WARNING: The following is considered a trailer of sorts. The following may or may not actually happen in the real story.)

_Long ago, on an island known as Vale, there lived a great kingdom led by a king. He was jolly, benevolent, and loved by all, especially his two sons. However, this kingdom would not have come to be if not for the power of a very special dragon that the king gave to his sons._

_One day, the king asked their sons how they wanted to lead their kingdom when the time came for them to rule. The elder son wanted to lead the kingdom with truth while the younger son wanted to lead the kingdom with ideals. The brothers began to argue over their beliefs, and the arguments grew into a full scale war._

_The dragon seemed confused by what they wanted, and thus split into two different beings: one white dragon with the power of fire, which sided with the older brother and one black dragon with the power of thunder, which sided with the younger brother._

_Since the two dragons were once the same being, they were equally matched, and neither side conquered the other during the war. The battle was so intense, it nearly destroyed the entire kingdom. The king was forced to take drastic measures and sealed the two dragons in stone. In doing so, however, he gave his life to protect the kingdom he loved._

_The sons realized the errors of their ways when their father had passed, and locked the two stones in which the dragons slept away into separate shrines. They had resolved to rebuild their kingdom and rule it equally._

_The names of the dragons were…_

XXX

"Reshiram and Zekrom?"

In the library of the _Thousand Sunny_, Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, and Tony-Tony Chopper are sitting in front of Nico Robin, who is reading a book. They came in, wanting a story from her since they didn't have much luck fishing today.

"Yes, Luffy," Robin answered. "Reshiram and Zekrom."

"They sound cool!" Luffy said, beaming.

"They sound scary," Chopper said, shivering.

"Yeah…I sure hate to run into them!" Usopp added.

"As far as this book says," Robin said, "the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom dates back more than 900 years ago."

"That long ago!?" Usopp questioned, and Robin nodded her head in response.

"Wow!" Chopper said. "If that many years passed, they must be legendary!"

"Indeed," Robin agreed.

"I wonder what it'd be like to meet one of them," Luffy said. "I bet it'd be really cool! Shishishishi!"

**GUUUUUURRRGLE~!** All eyes turned on Luffy, who laughed again.

"You guys hear that?" the Captain asked.

"Someone sounds hungry," Robin answered.

"Yeah," Luffy said, rubbing his growling belly. "My tummy's empty. I hope we get to an island soon, since we're almost outta food."

"Gee, and who's fault is that?" Usopp asked, irritably.

"…Why you looking at me like that for?"

"Why do you think I'm looking at you, idiot?! You're always draining our food stock!"

Robin just chuckled at their little argument, but then…

"Hey, guys!" Nami called from the Crow's Nest. "There's an island up ahead!"

Luffy gasped happily at this before he got up and hurried outside. As he did, he almost bumped into Roronoa Zoro and Sanji, who appear to be having yet another one of their usual disputes. Luckily, the captain managed to steer himself away from them. He ran passed Franky and Brook, the former standing at the helm and the latter having a hot cup of tea, before he finally joined Blizzard on the figurehead.

"Where is it?!" Luffy asked, excitedly. "Where's the island?!"

"_Calm down, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said, smiling. _"It's just up ahead."_

Luffy looked ahead and saw an island, which looked huge, even from where he was sitting. He could see a sandy shoreline and what looked like a huge castle surrounded by a thick forest of trees and other greenery.

"Wow~!" he exclaimed. "It's really big! And look at that forest! And there's a castle there, too! Awesome!"

"Finally," Sanji said. "It looks like there might be a town there. We can restock our food supply as soon as we get there."

"What kind of island is it, anyway?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know," Nami said. "Never seen it before."

"It's known as Vale Island."

Everyone looked at Robin as she came outside.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said. "Robin, that's where those two dragons came from, right?"

"Indeed," Robin said.

"What dragons?" Zoro asked.

"Oh! Robin was telling us a really cool story about a couple of dragons called Reshi and Zekky!" Luffy said.

"What?" Franky asked, confused.

"He means Reshiram and Zekrom," Chopper corrected.

"There's more," Robin said. "Every year, the island holds a special tournament, and the prize is said to be a great treasure."

"Treasure?!" Nami questioned excitedly with Berry signs in her eyes.

"Oh, boy," Usopp muttered. "You said the magic word."

"Shishishishi!" Luffy said before he looked at the island. "Okay, guys! Full speed ahead! We're landing on Vale Island and getting that treasure!"

"AYE~!" the Straw Hats shouted in agreement.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How exciting! I wonder what adventures await us!"

"We'll just have to wait and see," Robin said, chuckling.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a hollow tree, somewhere in the forest of Vale Island, it appeared that someone is just about to wake up. It is revealed to be some sort of small, rabbit-like creature with large pointed ears that seemed to form the letter "V". Its head is quite round and it appeared to be larger than its body, and its body is covered in a cream-colored fur coat. It yawned, revealing two tiny fangs in its upper jaw, and opened its large, bright, blue eyes before sleepily scratching its chest with its three-fingered hands. Then, it flicked its two wing-like tails and sleepily hovered out of its dray. As it sat on the branch and gently groomed its face with its paws, it suddenly spotted something out in the distance.

It looked like…a ship in the shape of a lion.

"…Tini?" the creature squeaked, tilting its head curiously.

* * *

**COMING SOON!**

**One Piece X Pokemon Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom!**

**Don't miss it!**

* * *

Review please!


End file.
